Sim Control
by FactionOverload
Summary: Tobias is acting really weird. How can Tris cope with this side of Tobias? Will her friends be there for her? Will someone else play a major role into restoring the good life? The Controller is taking over and Tris is left to figure out how to solve these ad to figure out the mysteries. PREVIOUSLY THIS STORY WAS "THE ACT IS OVER!" I changed the title and summary to fit.
1. This is weird

Tris's P.O.V.

I saw Tobias starring at me. It's not the same stare he used to give me that was full of Passion and love. this stare was fullof hate and disgust. I saw him starring at me from a side glance so I know that he didnt see me looking. I was pulled out of my trance when my phone started buzzing on our bed. I looked at it and saw the text was from Christina.

_Hey girl where are u? Party started 15 mins. ago... Plz tell me your wearing the dark purple dress! _

_-Chris _

_Still at home. Yes I'm wearing that dress, but Chris I'm a little worried..._

_-me_

_Hun you know I love you but its just a party quit freaking out. _

_-Chris_

_Chris thanks but it's not about the party it's about the way Four has been acting around me latley. Can you please come get me I'm starting to freak out. Plz hurry he has't ever acted this out of character._

_-Me_

_Be over in 10. Stay safe Tris!_

_-Chris_

As I look up from my phone, I search the room for Tobias. He was in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. Tobias wore a smug looking smirk that plays along his lips. I start to question all the resons he would be smirking like this and I really can't figre it out. Once he told me these words I figured it out.

"Tris, your scared of me aren't you? You can see my personality changing when no one else seems to be able to. Well, to fill in the missing pieces to your puzzle you are seening the real me. Yeah, all the stupid pity stuff I told you, all the soft mushy lovey-dovey stuff, it was all an act. ALL OF IT. Ha, I can't believe you all fell for that. Now I will give you two choices."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So thank you to anyone who read Chapter one! i'm can insure you these chapter's will get better as they progress. If you could Review this story will some good input I'll give you a shoutout. So without further ado here is Chapter 2.

Tris P.O.V

Did here really just say that? I feel the tears threating to spill over. This can't be real it's all a dream. _Wake up Tris. Wake up. _I'm still awake this is real. I feel the warm salty liquid spill onto my cheeck. I finally look up at Tobias and he just sits there chuckeling. he stops lauging and asks me, "Well don't you want your options?"

I nod my head wanting this coversation to end as soon as possible. He stares at me in disbelief, but quickly shakes it off as he starts tolist me options.

"Well you can A) listen to my every command and I will keep pretending for everyone around us that we are still great together, and with that you can not tell anyone the truth. Or B) I will hurt you and your little friend because the only reason i wanted you in the first place was for your body and you have made it clear you won't give that to me. So, which option will it be Tris?" He spits the last sentence like poisen.

There is only one thing I can choose, I will never put my friends in danger, especially now that they are all I have left. I sit on the bed and pull my knee's up to my chest, and sob uncontrolably. I can't do this. I cant obey his every command what will happen to me. he already said he is over my body so at least I ndon't have to worry about anything like that. But, what is there in store for me, will I be okay?

He walks over to me and starts laughing in my ear. This small gesture used to to send shivers of content and love now it just scares me buti put on a mask. I will be Brave. I have to for myself, and my friends

_Be Brave, Tris._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Omg 1 its not alot but its a start thank you so much to Posiden's huffelpuff daughter and fom the Guesrt that reviwed thank you for those amazingly encouraging reveiws! dont worry your questions will be answered. I'm working on updating a lot so her's Chapter 3!

Tobias's P.O.V.

I have her wrapped around my finger. There is no way she would put any one of her friends in danger. She will do whatever I want her to, because she was Abnegation. Stupid Stiff's, so easly manipulated. I walk over to her crying body and pull my body close to her and laugh right in her ear. I know this gesture will frighten herand it makes me truly laugh to myself as I watch her squirm. "so opition one I take it?" I whisper to her in a malice voice. she barely nods , but i still see it.

"Good" is all I say. I know it will scare her more. Then I turn and walk out the door.

PAGE BREAK

Tris's P.O.V.

He has me caught. What am I going to do Im trapped. I can't do this. I can't. I sit in the corner of the room and sob. I sob for what seems lime hours and in reality it's mearly minutes. Then I hear a knock. _Oh no it's Christina, she can't see me like this. she will figure it out and then Four will hurt her._

I quickly get up and run to the bathroom and lock the door. She cant see me likethis. It's not an opition. I will not put her in danger. I cant put any one in Danger for me. I am selfless, I am brave.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the comments and reviews! they really mean a lot to me! Four may not be the bad guy the whole time but right now I thought I should add a little drama to Fanfic...So here you go!**

**Christina's P.O.V**

Four just passed me in the hall, and now I'm getting really really worried. Did he do anything to her? I'm not sure but by the smug look he wears this can't be good. I start to rush towards there apartment, but I turn around to see where Four was headed, it look's like to Zeke's so he is probably going to his party. I run the rest of the way toTobias's home. I knocked on the door slightly out of breath. I waited, no answer. I hear what sounds like crying but it's hard to understand. I pull out my phone, and decided to call Uriah. I think I'm going to need some major backup. I dial Uri's number it wrings three times, but then he aswers. All i can here is the loud noise from the party.

_"Uri. This is an emergency get to somewhere you can hear me." _

_"Ok Chris one minute."_

_"Ok now listen to me. Tris texted me a little while ago and said to come get her because Four was acting weird. So I told her I would be there in 10. I just saw Four walk down the hallway looking really smug, Uriah I'm scared. Please come help me with Tris, I, dont know what to expect. If I break down, I will need you here as backup"_

_"Chris I'm heading out now. Is she okay?_

_"I dont know The door is locked."_

_"Alright be there in 2. Bye Chris._

_"Bye Uriah."_

I kept Knocking on the door ,but there was no use, I wasn't going to break it down until Uriah got here.

**Uriah P.O.V.**

I just got off the phone with Christina, when Four walked in. I ran up to him got in his face and asked,

"What did you do to her? I thought you loved her why is Chris calling me saying she got a text from Tris 20 MINUTES AGO, saying that she needed a rescue? Huh? Huh? Why are you doing this to her? You never desevered her and I knew it from the minute you guys first met."

"A rescue text huh?" he asked laughing to himself.

" What the heck, man? What happened to you?" and that's the last thing I say before running out the door, leaving dumbstruck Four behind. _Poor Tris what did she ever do to deserve this _is all that I can think as I sprint through the empty halls.

**A/N Are these getting any better? Do you guys like this or not. Just a little F.Y.I I'ma huge supporter of Fourtris Just not in this Fanfic because I wanted to spice things up a bit! So pleassssseeee Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n so really quick update, here it is.**

**Tris p.o.v**

I sent at the vanity trying to quit 's really not all that simple, not for me. I was never a cryer before, but this is me fully exposed. He knocked down my walls and found a place in my heart. Then he shattered me, in only seconds, he broke me. I'm sick of getting fooled by my so called "friends". My tears stop but my anger takes over. I pick up the comb sitting on the Vanity, and chuck it across the room. It lodges into the wall and stays there. Good he will see my frustration. _That's just what he wants you to do,break down, so do it Beatrice, do it. _I try and fight the voice in the back of my head but I can't seem to manage to fight these tears. They roll down my face with exquisit force as I break into a full on heaving sob. I start to get really dizzy as I succumb to the Blackness.

**A/N Sorry for the really short chapter, but i needed a quick updat, hope you guys keep readin!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n sorry I Know these undates kinda suck. I'm tring to put a different P.O.V on the almighty Four. Not everyone is perfect right? ;) love you guys keep the reviews coming. **

**Tobias's P.O.V**

She is crushed. Ha, serves her good. _No, it doesn't she never did anything to you. _What was that? It doesn't matter the internal voice was wrong anyways. Uriah just came in screaming at said she sent Christina a rescue text. I wonder if that was before or after the threat. It had to have been before, she knows that I threatened to hrt her and her friends if she didn't obey, or if she told anyone about our little "plan." I wonder what would have set her off enough to call in a rescue?

Pageeeeeeee Breakkkkk-

Tris's P.O.V

I woke up to Christana beside me sobbing telling me to wakeup. Telling me everything will be okay. I look away not to my left, where I see Uriah craddleing my head. his eyes are tring to dam the tears threatening to spill over. he manages a small smile when he looks at me with my slggish brain trying to keep up. He says to me, " what the h-ll Tris, don't ever scare me like that again. You know I look at you like my little sister, I couldnt bear to lose you, " tears now balling from his eyes. "I'm Fine Uri," I say while attempting to sit up. I feel so sore. What happened to make me act the way I am about this situation. This isn't me. Im not one to back down, so what happened? Normally I would fight back, I'm not this feeble, But I can't. I felt drugged like everything was slowing me down. What has he done to me. This can't possibly be real.

Zeke' P.O.V

Four has been acting so weird latley. What has got into him? I think I'll go ask him he just walked in. Uriah seemed tence when he walked over to him. _What is that about? _ Oh well, here we go.

"Hey Four, my man. How are ya?"

"Hi Zeke, Im fine, what about you?"

"I'm okay, where's Tris? How have you guys been by the way"

"Oh,...Um..Good I guess" he stuttered. Even if I was drunk I would be able to tell that this situation was a little off. I grab his arm and Mutter a "come-on" to him. I wal him down to the pit, a few months ago I found a tunnel in the wall that leads down to the banks of the Chasm where its impossible to see you.

I pull him down the tunnel and onto the sandbar with rapid rushing water just a few yards downstream. he seems a little dumbfounded that I actutally knew of this place and never told anyone. The only person I told was Shauna, we somtimes come down here to make-out on our own time. Four seemed to calm a little when I did. I asked him one more time in a deep voice that was to show I meant buisness,

"Four, tell me what's going on. Now."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n How's the story? I'd kill for a few reviews. Do you guys like the switching P.O.V's or not?**

**Four's P.O.V.**

Why does he seem so skeptical of me? it's not like I have done anything wrong, Have I? Confusion crosses my Face. What have I done. I have no recoloection of the last few hours. The last thing I remember is Tris telling me that we had a party to go to tonight. Why does it feel like I ahve done something awful. I feel like a big ball of guilt is sitting directly on my chect. Yet, I can't figure out why. Zeke is looking at me like I commited murder. Did I? No there is no way.

"Zeke, where are we, why are we here? when did we get here?"

Zeke looks absolutley shocked.

"you really don't remember me dragging you here?"

"WHAT YOU DRAGGED ME HERE? WHEN?" I shout.

" About 10 minutes ago, you seemed angry, but then it washed off your face. What's happening.?"He calmly replies.

Just then my body goes limp. I fall to the ground, my limbs tangled in a heaping mess.I don't go un-consious, because I can still hear and see everything around me. Although, I can no longer process what's happening.

**Tris's P.O.V.**

"Stop questioning me guys, how many times to I have to say I can't tell you. I j-j-just cant okay?" I snap while balling my eyes out. Thgey both look at me taken aback. Irun out of the room withut a second thought. I found a tunnel a few days ago, it leads to a sand bar on the water, where no one can see you. I approach the exit, open it, and run down the steep path. when i get down there, i see that I'm not alone.

**A/N that was short but meant to be powerful...comments?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n HAHA you guys make me blush and laugh from reviews. Just keep reading to figure it out. I know my grammar sucks and spelling errors are awful, and on top of that I'm not a very good wrighter but plzzz bear with me. For the guest that recently reviewdnthius next message is for you... That was just a glimpse into the situation. He is totally still waked up! Remember the very end of Tobias's P.O.V. well her we go on with that, hope you enjoy it and I appreciate the sugustions. **

**Four's P.O.V.**

I found myself laying on the ground in a pile of skin,limbs,and organs. I feel like my brain is having an internal war, but I can't tell which side is winning. Actually if I could determine what the sides were I would put my focus into to on, but I cant make it out .Im struggling on an unknown task. I'm losing an internal battle.

_**Then she walks in. **_

I can't pocess what happening. I call her by her name and she seems frighten by me. HaHa that litte peice of crap, what does she know. I gave her power, and now I'll rip it from her. I will break her. They call her Divergent. It's a threat to our society. _You are divergent too, Tobias._

_"_Who said that. No I'M NOT SHE IS.' I scream while pointing at Tris.

Zeke stares at me confused. while Tris is shocked and shaking. I did this to her. She is falling apart and thats what I was told to do. I walk over to her and whsper in her ear,

" why so shakey _babe? _Oh, are those teers in your eyes, no they couldn't be could they? Are thought you were invinceble."

I pulled back and smircked at her, When I expect to see sadness and fear, I see only see anger.

Tris P.O.V.

I am fuming. He can't do this to me. He whispered some scarry words in my ears and I have lost it. I punch him square in the jaw and he looks at me in utter shock. I step back and knee him in the gut. He takes a precise hit to my shoulder. It's a blow that sends pain shooting throught my body. I go in for a kick and he grabs my leg, making me fall to the floor with a thud. He is then qick to pin me, but I use his momentum to flip up over so I am on top. He punches me in the ear and it knocks me off balances. He getsup leaving meon the ground, and laughs,

"Tris you will never beat me not when I can do whatever I want to you. Admit it you lost without Tobias" **Why did he use his name in thrid person? **His next moves is one I would never predict, and for that now I am ever more terrified.

**A/N Cliffy! haha will update again soon so no worries but I need at least one review to update. all you have to say is update in the review but suggustions and comments really help! THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n No reviews? Was the last chapter really that bad?**

**Four's p.o.v.**

I did something I knew would mean more to her than just me beatng her up. I went after Zeke. I grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him up agains a near my rock wall. He was bearly consious after the slid hit. I heard Tris, pleading for me to stop. I knew that she loved Zeke like a brother, so it seemed so logical to use him to my advantage. _He is your best friend put him down! _Why do I keep hearing voices. My anger makes me tighten my grip around Zeke's neck. Tris gasps from behind and suddenly springs to action. she punched me in the nose throwing me off balance, causing me to drop Zeke. I don't fight her back I just run bacl over to Zeke, and picked him up.

"Tris if you don't listen I WILL throw him in to Chasm. I say in a threatening tone.

"Four, put him down. What do you want me to do? whatever it is, I will do it if you leave my friends alone." She says completley unwillingly.

"Good. Now I will put him down when you come without hesitation with me." I waited afew minutes and she never moved. "Well are coming or not?" She barely nods and takes a half step towards me. She looked like she was waiting for somthing, yet I couldn't figure out what.

Tris p.o.v

Come on Zeke give me somekind of signal. I was about to succumb to his wish and go with him when I saw Zeke mouth 'now'. He jumped out of Tobias's grasp and punched him in the face. I ran up to him and kicked him in his down south. He fell down and Zeke and I shove him against the wall.

"Tell me who is doing this to you, a few minutes ago you couldn't remember any previoyus events and now you remmember those details but not the others. Who? Who is doing this to you Four?" By the last sentence of his interogation Zeke is screaming.

"No one, like I'd tell you anyways." he replies.

"Four, tell us now." I spit.

He looks at me with sheer amazment. He has broken all my will, and I'm still fighting back.

"Never. I am stronger than both of you with the help I have. If you dont let me go I will get Uriah and Caleb first is that what you guys want?"

Zeke's P.O.V.

No. No. NO! How can he do this? I will not let him pull my brother into this there is no, way I can let that happen. And, why would he bring Tris and her family into this. I can tell this isn't the first threat he has given her today, by the way she reacts. Tris, she is like my sister, I can't let this happen to her. No one knows this, but my mom and her mom were best friends when Tris was little Uri and I would hang out withhe from when she was like seven-ten, but after that ymom got in ahugefight with Natalie and wiped her and Uri's memories of echother. She left me alone in casesomething ever happened to Tris. Just because shedidn't like Natalie, my mom had a sense that Tris would pick Dauntless, and with Dauntless comes trouble, so she left my memories so I would alwyas know to treat her right. Not that I would need it, look at Uri, he treats her like a sister too. she is just a natural like that to us. So now I know I can't let her suffer this any longer. I pull Four off the wall in anger and push him into the chasm.

A/N So...how was the second cliffhanger?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n IM BEGGING FOR REVIEWS! PLZ PLZ PLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

**TRIS"S P.O.V (really short)**

**"**TOBIAS!" I go and rush into the water luckily there isn't much of a current until afew yards down. I see Four attemptng to paddle back to us, but his barely conciusness is preventing full ablitly. I don't care that he has been threatening me. It's not really him, someone has to be controlling him. But who? Aboiut 3 minutes of extreme paddeling, and Zeke restraing me. Tobias looses conciousness from the sudden exert of energy. I watch him float down the chasm. he wont die, I know that, he is already in the water, and he won't drown his instincts will kick in. But we may never find him again he lost forever.

Uriah P.O.V.

Zeke walked in with someone passed out in his , it was not until I saw the signiture blonde hair that I realized it was Tris.

"Zeke IS SHE OK? WHAT HAPPENED?" I scream/ask.

"Uriah, I can't explain yet I have to go find four. Take her to your room and don't come out I think someone might come after you and her close friends like Chris . If you have an emergency call Mar or Shauna, if I'm right they will be save...for now. stay here with her when she retreievs consiusness tell her to read this please. Uriah I cant't lose you both." Zeke pleads then scribbles out a note.

As soon as, he hands me the note I go to open it but he turns around and states plainly, "don't look at it, not even after she reads . I'm not willing to put you in danger too. I sheepily nod and rush over to take Tris into my embrace. She is my family now.

_**3 hours later.**_

"Tris, Tris wake up. Come on Tris why wont you wake up." I say after checking her pulse for the fifteenth time. This time it was different, her pulse had drastically slow.I think she is slipping into a coma. I still ave to listen to what Zeke says though I can't leave, but I have to get her to a hospital. I pickup my phone and call Marlene.

"Mar, I need you to get over to Zeke and I's apartment It's an emergency. Come by youself I don'twant to risk anyone but Zeke said your ok." I say while sobbing uncontrolabbly.

"Uriah, calm down and tell me what's going on."

" MAr there is no time please come get Tris and take her to the hospital."

"Okay, I will be over in a am I going to get in if you can't come out? Obviously Zeke isn't there or he would help you so how?"

"MarcheckyourunderwaredroorI'mnotexplainingthisnow." I say rapidly.

"What?"

"Mar there is a key in your underware droor. Love you bye." I spit as I hang up not giving her a chance to respond.

_**10 minutes later.**_

**Marlene's P.O.V**

_Is she ok? _That't the only hing going through my mind. I got the key and put it in the lock trying to be quit if Tris was sleeping. She must be, at least that's what it apprears at first sight. ut then she sees Uriah with two finger on the vein on her neck crying.

"Uri, is she OK? I ask generally concerned.

"I don't know Mar. Can yu take her to the hospital?"

"Yes, but what's going on?" I am so confused.

"All I know is that Zeke said Tris and I could be in trouble so I have to stay her. He aslo said if he is right you should be safe, for now anyways. I'll call Shauna to help watch your back."

"Okay stay safe I love you Uri."

"LOve you to Mar. He say truthfully says.

I walked to the hospital with Tris and Shauna. They got Tris in a bed and a little latter the doctor came in.

"She has slipped into a coma, and we are not sure if she will wake up. I'm sorry girls."

A/N To many bad things? Or good storyline?


	11. Authors note

**A/n Omg Thank you for the wonderful reviews they meanso much more to me than I can portray! THANK YOU! So you guys wanna figure out what happens to tobias or Tris first? I have ideas but I really need to know what you guys think so I will update when I get some reviews or Pm's. Sorry but the quicker you reviw the sooner the undate.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/n So I got reviews and a few suggustions from friends. I had a friend read this last night. He said he really liked my story, so if you are reading this again...you know who you are... I really appreciate it and your suggustions will be in later chapter thanks. Oh and I got three votes for Tobias and one for Tris so I will do 4 first.**

**Tobias's P.O.V**

I woke up feeling extremly drowsey and pulled up on another sandbank. _How in the world did I get here? _ What's the last thing I remember? Oh yea, I was with Zeke in a weird part of the Chasm. I don't remember how I got there but I did ans now I'm up on a different sandbar. I heard a little bit of shuffeling, and attempted to sit up. I winced in pain, why am I so sore? I continued to try and look up when I saw a blurry figure watching me. OH No! I'm t sore to fight. My vision cleared a little for me to see the figure was Caleb._ Caleb Prior? Why is he here? Or better yet why am I? _

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

I saw a body floating down the river. They have to be from dauntless because of the black clotches he is wearing. In dauntless I hear they call the River the Chasm. Sometimes people throw themself of the ledge to take there own life, but they never make it out here. That means, they would have to have been depositedin the river much later. I come out to this field with the river flowing through it when I want to clear my head. When I saw the body though I darted to the water. _Who is this? _Oh my gosh. This is the Dauntless prodige I used to read about. Four. I also know he is dating my sister. After my intiation, I wanted to attend Beatrice's without her knowing. I lurked in the shadow to make sure she did't fail initiation. Surprisingly she got first, but what captivated memore was the fact that she kissed this Four guy. Now here I am dragging him out of the river and onto the sand. He appears to be unconious, and he looks pretty beaten up. It could be because of the rapids, that can do a body damage or he got in a fight, or both. 20 minutes later he started waking up. He clearly is wincing in pain. I walk up to him and he seems to recognize me.

"Caleb, Caleb Prior?"

"How did you know."

"Um...Nothing, nevermind." He stutters.

"Yes you do, you stuttered."

"Fine, I recognize you from when we were little in Abnegation, that and you look a lot like Tris."

"Wait, there was no Four in abnegation."

"There was, I just went by Tobias."

"Tobias Eaton? No Way. Tobias Eaton is dating my sister."

"Whoa, how did you know that."

"I have been assigned to spy on you and Be-_Tris, _but I honestly don't know why, something about sreums. I think they are trying to save you two."

"Save us, I think you mean destroy."He answers dimly.

"What do you mean?"

He winces again in obvious pain.

"Come with me." I state plainly and help him up. I start walking with him. Away. Away from this mess of terror.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/n So I would like to thank Em Marsh for all of her help with this story. She is extremley supportive and anyways Thank You! Also thanks to SuicidalCupcake for the constant reviews that I am eternally greatful for. **

**Tris's P.O.V.**

I can hear them, but they can't hear me? What is happening? The doctor walked in and finally gave me a diagnoses. _I am in a coma. I may never wake up again. _I see a figure in a costume come in. It's not until the doctor leaves that this guy removes his disguize. He has a girl with her also in disguise. They have now taken off there costumes and I can see that the two people in disguise are Christina and Uriah. Marlene runs to Uriah's embrace.

**Marlene's P.O.V**

I called Uriah and told him to come in disguise. Shauna is out looking for Zeke and I need someone to console me. Uriah walked in and I ran over to him. He stripped off his costume, and I melted into his embrace.I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. I really liked Tris and I knew Uriah thought of her like sister, sometimes I fee lthe same way. Along with Four, I always took care of her when she was sick. Where was four anyways, He loves her so much but when she is in a life or death situation where is he?

I weep into Uriah's dark grey shirt making it appear black. He soothingly rubs his hand through my hair.

"Shhh, it's ok Marlene. What's wrong with her?"

I look over at Christa I texted her the news. She is heaving and crying as well. She is calling Will and telling him to meet us here. Uriah takes my face in his hands and lifts my chin so I am looking in his eyes. The chocolatey brown color calms me and leads me to saftey.

"Mar, look at me, calm down and tell ne the diagnosis." he says calmly.

"Sh-She's in a-a comm-aa annd sh-she may n-never wake up" I say while continuing to sob uncontrolably.

I feel a warm tear slip onto my forehead. Uriah started to cry. He pulls me tighter to his embrace. Snaking his arm around my waist while I clutch his shirt in my fists and bury my face in his shouder. His other hand is rubbing soothing circles on the small of my back and he weeps along with me into my hair.

I must have fallen asleep because an hour later I am awoken but four people walking in the door.

**A/N sorry I know that wasn't really important but we need a little romance and comfort in this story tolightenit up alittle don't worry if you don't like it I am resuming next hapter to problems.**


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N I am soooo sorry. School started for me this week And I have been out of my miond busy, So yea I'm really sorry. PLEASE REMEMBER CALE NEVER DID ANYTHING BAD IN THIS B/C THE WAR NEVER HAPPENED IN THIS FANFIC!**_

_**Caleb's P.O.V. **_

I could tell Four barely had any idea what was happening with any part of his life. I really don't know much about him, so I don't know of any family to bring him to. We walked into my former safe house. From the outside it really doesn't look like much. On the inside I had transformed a dark and damp cave into an appropriate sheltered living home. Four stopped once I had made it to the largest room I had created out of my dried rock creation. I had broken up the area as a whole into a multy roomed living space. There was a bedroom,kitchen, and basic lounge area. The lounge area was the largest and that's when Four decided to comment.

"Wow, Caleb, I can't believe you created this. I am impressed." He stated as her sat on my old rickety couch a pair of candor gave me because they thought I was factionless.

"Thank you. Now please follow me over here I think I have something that can help you." I reply while he gives me a curious look but then reluctenly gets up to folow me.

I walk into my room and stride over to my drawer full of medical serums. I happen to get beat up a lot in Erudite. Most of our member think i'm crazy for needing a break from knowledge sometimes, and that's why I get up. That's also the reason I have medical serums in my house.

"Here drink this." I say to Four while handing him a complete Pain realever serum.

"Why should I? It could be poisen for all I know. Maybe you are trying to kill me, you are the one that said the Erudite were having you spy on me."

"All of the things you said are true. So, it look's like if you want to get back to Tris, Then you should trust me and Drink this because in your current state you won't be able to move tomorrow. So the ultimate question is, Do you trust me to get you to Tris, Or no?"

"Looks like I don't have another choice.' He said, before un-willingly downing the shot of clear serum.

Tobias's P.O.V

After a short nap that Caleb forced me to take, I fell completley replenished and not sore or in pain at all anymore. We are now at the large gate that surrounds our city. Caleb shows me a secret entrence back into the city. He seems to like to be succluded somtimes and that would be why he has a cave home right before we get to the Amity feild right outside our gate. He pulls me into a large underground tunnel and walks pver to study something on the wall. To meit looks like a bunch of squiggles, but he seems to get something oit of it when he leads me forward as if saying 'this way'.

After walking for a few hours we open a small seccluded door. There I find myself in the middle of the Pit. Caleb turns to me and tells me to go to a friends romm. He told not to find Tris yet, consedering neither of us knows what happened to us, to me. So I walk to Zeke's apartment with Caleb trailing on my heels. When I knock on the open door and I hear no answer I walk in. I hear sobbing from the other room, I can't place who it belongs to but its diffenetly not feminine. When i open the bedroom door to see Zeke balling, my heart sinks, What happened to him?


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/n I don't have anything to say but here ya go.**_

_**Zeke P.O.V**_

I. Just. Pushed. My. Best. Friend. In. The. Chasm.

That's the only thing I could think about while searching for, Four. After several hours of gruling searching. I decided that if I kept on searching I would miss important things, because my brain isn't allowing me to grasp details. I go back into my room and sob. I just lost my best friend and the girl I think of my sister is in so much shock that she went into a coma. Well, thats what Uriah told me at least. I was lost in thought and clouded my mind so I didn't even hear the door open when someone said my name with curiousity and hurt. I look up astonished there was Four standing in my door way with someone lurking behind him, I vaugly recognize him from when Uri and I would play with Tris. It was her brother, Caleb I think his name was. Then I feel a presence sitting next to me I have felt it for a while but refused to look up and see who it was. It was Shauna. I immideatly push her behind me, Four attacked his best friend and girlfriend, how could I possibly trust him around Shauna. His demeanor changes and he takes a few steps back realizing, that he did something to me to effect my trust with him and the saftey of my girlfriend. he contines to step back in utter shock until he hits the wall and slumps down it burring his face between his knee's.

"Caleb, go with Shauna to apartment 14 and see if you can get any information on where Tris might be." The reluctently follow my instrustions and I slip over to where Four is sitting. I walk over with caution, and when I approach him he tells me to stay away.

I don't listen and sit next to him. " Do you want to know what happened?" He nods.

" You were acting really OOC so I took you down to a special part of the chasm. You told me you didn't remember anythimg from the pervious hours and by the look on your face I can tell you still don't. YOu were fine until Tris found us. Then you went into a hyperdrive, and I am pretty sure you wern't in your mind. Well you attacked, me and Tris yelling at her, not really me. I could tell your main source was her. You got into a huge fight while we were at the chasm. She wasn't afraid at one point she seemed livid. She actually had won the fight when you whispered somthing malice in her ear and she broke. Then you rushed over to me, and hum me over the water. You threatened us, and our siblings. so, we took over and for everyones saftey I pshed you in the water, after awhile you went unconcious. Then..." I stopped there he seemed sczred enough of himself that I knew I shouldn't tell him that Tris was in so much shock she went into a coma.

Tobias's P.O.V.

This can't be true. I put both my best friend and girlfriend, The love of my life, In danger. How coild I ever forgive myself. I'm starting to wish I would have died in the Chasm, I don't want to hurt either of them anymore. I notice how Zeke stops at the end of his sentence. He wasgoing to say somthing about Tris I can tell by his additude.

"What about her? Where is she?" I say while I feel tears slipping dwn my cheeck.

He doesn't answer me he just gets up and walks to his bed and sits down and sets his head in his hand.

"TELL ME ZEKE!" I scream.

He seems taken aback by ny urgency. He stood up and started backing up towards the door as if I was some kind of rabid dog. _What am I gonna do with myself?_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/n Thanks to my best friend reading my story I am still coming up with ideas so THANKKKKSSS! Also, the reviews you guys send encourage me to write more and more! So Here ya go on the next chapter!**_

_**Zeke's P.O.V.**_

After I started backing up Four lost it. He started crying, which I never see him do and he ran out the door. I hope he isn't stupid enough to jump in the chasm, but I am not going to go and console him. There is nothing I can possibly say to him that would restore both of our faith. If he jumps, the he shyed away from a problem of hurting his friends. He probably thinks by dropping off the face of the earth he is doing us a favor. If he comes to his senses, the he will know, that if, when, Tris wakes up if he is dead she will blame herself, no matter what happened between them. Nothing I say will make a difference. I decided I'm tired of living in the shadow so I went to go find Caleb and Shauna. Once I found them we headed to the hospital. Thats when we bumped into Will who looked completley clueless about the whole situation. Will filled him in and he asked to come with us and we gladly obliged. When we walked in and Will saw Christina sobbing he ran over to her and she excepted his embrace. I saw Marlene asleep in Uriah's arms. They are so adorable together. Uriah put his finger to his lips to shush us. When he saw me, he stood up gently Mar still in his arms and he went to hug me, I could tell he needed the small gesture. Marlene was smushed between us, and she was barely waking up, she must be drained. I told Marlene so he could go expkain things to the others, while someone took care of Mar. He handed her over and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Anything for your brother right?

"Mar, wake up. It's me Zeke."

"Zeke?" she mumbles groggily.

"Yea, it's me. It's ok. Don't panic. Uriahs fine, I just needed him to explain what wasnhappening to the others. He promised to explain to me later if I could stay with you for a while. "

"Ok." That's all Mar could say before sobbing uncontrolably.

After a wile she quit sobbing and asked me where Four was.

"Um, Well, he probably won't be coming up here anytime soon. Some things happened."

"Is, he okay? What things?"

"I will explain later. You need your rest Mar I will take you back to Uriah and I's Apartment to rest."

"Fine."

Uriah's P.O.V.

I just explained everything to them when I see Zeke walk back in. He must have brought Mar to our apartment to sleep. Shauna is braced against the wall crying softly clearly trying to but on a brave face. I'm doing the same thing. Zeke goes to copy what Will is doing to Christina. She is weaping and heaving into his chest. he sits emotionless, lost deep in thought and through conformt of Chris.

Zeke envolpes Shauna in his arms.

Shauna's P.O.V

It's nice being able to let go of all my emotions. Sadness and greif wash over me and I nestle into Zeke's shoulder. He lifts me by knee's and carries me across the room into a reclining chair. He whisper's soothing words into my ears, and I drift off to the rethmic sound of his heartbeat.

Tris P.O.V

Why are these people so sad about me being in this room? Then it hits me. He said I was in a coma, and I may never wake up. I didn't realize that all these people could only see my motionless body. All of my friends are here, even Caleb is here. But the person I want here mnost isn't. Tobias. when he was sending those threats he was being controlled. I didn't realize it at first, but last time I did. When he goes into danger mode, a thin black ring cirles his ocean blue eyes. It makes them more vibrant and livid. That how I know its not him. The last time I saw him he passed out unconciuos in the chasm. Thats not what scaresme most. What scares me most, is that I may never see him again. _Please come bac to me Tobias._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n No reviews...:( please read and review. If you guys don't I wont feel the need to update... It's really up to you guys.**

**Tobias's P.O.V.**

I just cant decide. I want to end this. I want to destroy all of my destruction. What if Tris wakes up and she blames herself for my behavior. What if she really believes any of the threats I give her. I can't remember any, but I know they are there. Shw will. Well maybe she won't. What if she never forgives me? Where is she anyways?

After many hours of my civil war I decided to go talk to Max. It was a very breif conversation. I asked where Tris was. He asked why. Then he gave me her hospital room number. So after that I went to talk to her doctor. He gave me her diagnosis, and I sobbed. Not a normal action for me. It was 2 a.m and I waited in the farthest corner of the wating room until I had the nurses schedule memorized, and to make sure all of our friends were out of her room. I will have to cross that road another day.

I snuck into her room and starred at her lifeless body. It brought up this emotion in me that I haven't ever experienced. I really don't know what to call it. I really don't know why I am experiencing this. I mean I know that I love her and all but this is different, its a desire and wanting.

I walked up to her bed and squated down beside it. I took her handfrom her lap and held it securly in mine. In the dim light, I stared at her beautiful body. She had grown since initiation, in her chest, and her other curves. She hadn't grown in height, but I love her hight. I love how her body can mesh into mine. We are so perfect. Were so perfect :(. I started to cry again, I have never cried so much in my life. I pulled up a chair, and while crying laid he lights went, out my head in her lap.

Then I felt her hand twitch in mine and I bolted up. I whispered in her ear while sobing to wake up. That I was sorry. Her hand twitched again, but her eyes never opened. Just as I was going to call her nurse as reluctent as I was, I needed her with me. All of her. But, the lights went out. There was no power anywhere. I wrapped my arms protectively around Tris, just as the lights came back on. I looked around the room for anything out of place. When I looked to the bedside table, my breath caught in my throat.

There was a note there, it read

_Dear, The Controlled._

_That's right, your the one who did this to your precious little Tris._

_Even you stupid, Divergent, have lovable feelings, who knew?_

_Now, If you want her to wake up, quit resting serums, and you better have Zeke back off. _

_Quit, trying to apologize to Tris, leave her alone and continue with the serums. _

_If, I see you come back into contact with any of them somthing bad will happen. Stay Away!_

_If, you leave now I will wake Tris, up on a serum tomorrow morning, _

_If not. Well let's just say it wont be good._

_Your Favorite, _

_The Controller_

I ran. I ran away and never looked back.

A/N So sorry that took me forever to update, If I get 2 reviews before 11:00 p.m. I will update again tonight. How was the chapter?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n I really need reviews to continue... I hate writing if no one ever reads it and likes it. So, trivia anybody? If you choose to answer then review or pm and give the aanswer and somthing eles about the story like or dislike... THanks**

**What is Eric's actor's name?**

**Tris's P.O.V**

He was just here. If I was awakw I would be sobbing. I figured out what was happening to me though. I saw part of the note he was reading. it said that who ever had written the note would wake me upwith a serum. That reminded me of a time when Caleb was drowing on about medical serums. I must have been put under a instantant coma serum. That would be the only explannation. Who is doing this to me?

I have another theroy to someone is controlling Four. This wouldn't be him. The Four that came into my room a few moments ago was Tobias. He wasn't being controlled. It was obvious.

I wish I had seen more of the note beside just that one line of words. Poor Tobias, something awful must have been put into that note if he ran away like a coward. Someone, did something to bring out his abngation, that when he looses is dautless face. But what was it? More importantly, Who?

**Tobias's P.O.V**

I didn't want to be right but I was. Someone is controlling me. I am slowly recovering some memories. I remember the evening before the party. How could I put _my_ Tris through that?

I wish I could end this all now. IfI did though, my controller already made it obvious they aren't afriad to hrt Tris or any other member of the gang, if I don't cooperate. I'm pretty sure sucide would be classified as dis-obeying.

I went to my room and packed a lot of clotched into my duffel bag along with some other assentials and took a quick trip to the cafiteria.

Currently, I'm running away from an extremley flustered Will. He keeps yelling at me to stop, but I can't risk anyones saftey. I make a shap lef tinto an abandon alley. He seems to have lost me but I don't lessen my pace. I kept going until I got all the way onto the train. I rode it far from, the trap. When I was in Dauntless now, It wasn't safe for anyone that I cared about.

So, I went out. To live on my own.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**TRis's P.O.V. **

So whoever it is can keep a promise. Thet woke me uo the next morning with a note, that said, that if I don't stop resisting serums something would happen to the ones I love most.

I Haven'tspoken a word to anyone since I woke up. What's the point. So, I just dont speak. We'll not until now at least.

**2 hour earlier.**

Christina and Zeke came into my room. Chris is still mad at her since I don't even talk to her and she's my best friend. So, she handed me my breakfast and then left. Meanwhile, Zeke pulled up a chair next to my bed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

I did the most movment and responding action I have all week and through the bag with the muffin in his lap.

He let out a small chuckle and I just starred at the number I edged into the side of my hospital bed. A single tear sld down my cheek and then I sat up,burried my face in my knee's and the sobbing took over. I will probably never see Tobias again. He left without saying goodbye.

**NOW**

He just walked through my door. Uriah was with me and he was watching t.v nd eating chinese food when Four walked in. The fimilar light blue patch behind his dark blue iris was was replaced with a deep black/blue haze.

"Four?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n So thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot... I know that having the gang go to highschool is used a lot, but I think I could put a good twist on it... But I need your guys advise to see if I should do it or not so review or pm, when you answer the trivia question you can tell me what you think... **

**What faction did Andrew Prior come from?**

**Tobias's P.O.V**

Currently, I am at Caleb's cave shelter. I took refuge in his home with his permission a little less than a week ago. I spend my days here pondering a solution. Looking for a way to get to Tris, to at least say goodbye. I just want to here her one more time, before I have to let go forever.

I look at my note that I got a few days ago and I re-read it, seeing if I missed any clues on to who my "Controller" is.

_Dear, Controlled_

_You miss your little girl yet? I suggust you forget aboyut her, because _

_with my help, we are going to continue to break down Tris. _

_She will never trust you again. She will forget about you. You don't even deserve her. _

_Your nothing but a coward that hides in his father shadow, because he is to_

_scared to stand up to him. So you put on a brave fae, but on the inside your nothing but a broken_

_little boy. You can't even protect her from yourself. Ha, your worthless. _

_Remember how I told you to leave her and your friends alone so they will back _

_off the serum idea. Well, I wasn't kidding, but you werent supposed to leave them. _

_Now, you can't do any damge to them, and where is the fun_

_in that? I told you not to get in contct, you obeyed. I wanted you to stay around _

_though so I can use my serum on you. You have 48 hours before I bring you back _

_forcefully, your choice._

_Love, The Controller. _

Ther was no way I would go willingly, I can't face my friends like that. _I _will hurt them again, and thats not something I can just magically accept. I am doing what I can to resist these problems, without anyone getting hurt. It's been 48 hours and I'm waiting for something to happen. I am mentally preparing myself, for the controlling to begin, but it doesn't.

It has now been 52 hours and I am giving up, and letting my gaurd fall a little. Whatever, is planned, isn't for me. I get up to go get some water when I face plant into the ground. I stand back up walk around alittle bit, then I disapper into a black haze. And I am fully gone now.

Tris's P.O.V

"Four?"

He stood in my doorway. Starring at me was Four. He wasn't Tobias. He was being controlled.

This wasn't going to end well, I could tell. I looked over to Uriah whose mouth was agape and I told him in a small unsure voice to leave.

Uriah's P.O.V

He was standing here. Four. No one knew what was happening, all we are sure about is that last week Four and Tris got in a fight. Something happened, Four left, and Tris was in a coma, which she woke up from in a very unlikly state. He disappered and she nver talled to anyone. I spun around to the soundof her voice. It was the only thing we heard her say since she woke up.

I assumed she would be thrilled to see he was back. when she turned around, her body was rigid, and very afraid. _What did he really do? _She whispered to me to leave and my smirk fell. She wasn't gonna kick me out. Tris was like my sister so I could see she was having a very hard time with this. I would never leave her to fight against a monster by herself, even though I know she could win. I don't care what he did, but he set her off, which sets me off. By now I'm furious, standing in front of Tris. Using my body as a barrier for her.

Four's P.O.V. (controlled p.o.v)

"Ha. you really think you could fix this Uriah, Why don't you listen to Tris and get the heck outta her, before things don't go well for you."

He gave me a small look of confusion, and quickly wiped it away, but I saw it. Tris pushed out fom behind him and stared deep into my eyes. She was searching for something, but I didn't know what.

Before I really knew what was happening she socked my on the right corner of my jaw. She had another hir directly to my ear, which caused me to lose my balance and fall. Before, I hit the ground, I grabbed her arm and pulled her down with me. Hard. I scrambled to my feet and kicked her in the side.. She fell again, and I pinned her wrists above her head while I straddled her stomache.

"I thought we already discussed this. You can never win. There are to many loved ones of yours that I could hurt. Now, kiss me before I decide to have a little fun."

With that Uriah starts running towards me but I said, " take another step, and I won't hesitate to kill your girlfriend, Uriah." He stopped dead in his trackes.

I Looked back at Tris.

"Where were we?" I spit.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n So how was the ending to last chapter.. Ok? I am updating a lot latley... well kinda, I have lots of games this week, some updates will be few, but I will try I promise. **

**Who did 4 deposit in the infirmary before taking an unconcious Tris back to his apartment?**

**Chapter 19 answ. Erudite**

**Four's p.o.v. (controlled p.o.v)**

**"**Where were we?" I asked her with a devilish grin. She starts to tear up, but that expression quickly fades.

"Scared, are you?" I say.

"Of you, never."

"Kiss me, remember our deal?"

I lean down to her body that I still have trapped on the ground. At the last second she turns her head and I hit the side of her jaw.

"You will regret that. Now you have one more chance before I get what I want and take it out on one of your friends."

I try again but this time, I hold her face in my hands. My lips meet her with crushng force. At first she doesn't kiss back, but when I take out my knife she hessitantly kisses back. My tounge traces her bottom lip, reluctently she allows me to enter her mouth knowing that if she doesn't something bad will happen to her.

My hands travel down her body to the button of her pants, but she soon after that pushes me off. I smirk and stand up. Grabbing her forearm and helping her up with me.

"Care to take a walk." I ask with a smug look.

She shakes her head.

"I knew you would say that."

I run at light spped at Uriah and push the knife to his neck. I whispered in Uriah's ear.

"Tell her to go with me, I thought you loved Marlene?' I threatened.

"Go with him, I have a feeling he won't hurt you." He spits at her, although the anger was pointed toward me not her. I laugh to myself and grab her and make her lace her fingers with mine as we walk through Dauntless. It is about 6:00 so I walked to the cafeteria where everyone was eating dinner.

I walked to the table and stood behind Christina and Will. I put my hand on Chris's shoulder and Will turned around to tell me off, but his words caught on his tounge.

"Come with me Christina."

I saw Tris shake her head at Chris, and I turned to her and gave her a scowl. No one saw so my goal was accomplished.

"Please, Chris... For me!" I pouted. She finally obliged supecting nothing.

I walked her and Tris back to my I got in there I locked the door.

"I told you not to come Christina!" Tris screamed.

I push Tris up against a wall and I lock her Chris in the bathroom. My fore arm is pushed against Tris's her throat. She is struggling to breathe and her arms suddenly fall from the grasp on my arm, due to the lack of oxygen. I move my arm and she falls own to her knee's and starts coughing and gasping for air.

"The only reason I brought Christina here is so that if you don't cooperate, I have someone to take it out on. "So are you ready to cooperate?"

She nods meakily. I throw her on the bed and start kissing her again. My hands rome down her pants. Just then someone burts through the door. The last person I expected to see.

"Tris?" He says with a shakey breathe.

A/N Any guesses?


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n SOOOOO... not right guesses on who it was yet... But crazybooklover7676's review was so funny I literally started crying**

**Chapter 20 anws. Drew**

**What person does Tris throw her jacket at before she jumps into the Dauntless net for the first time?**

**Tris's P.O.v**

This can not be happening. he can't do this to me. He moves his hands down to my pants when someone barges throught he door looking exasperated.

"Tris?" Is all he says before being punched in the jaw by Tobias.

(**A/N One really amazing fight scene later)**

He had Tobias in a head lock.

"Please, stop, your going to kill him."I say

"No, I won't choke him, but I will hold him here until he comes to." He replies.

"Comes to? Comes to what? Do you know something about his controller? Or something I don't know?" I question.

"Yes, I do, now is not the time."

Tobias's P.O.V

He has me in a chocke hold. I'm about to pass out when reality hits me like a brick.

"Tris. TRIS! Are you okay?"

"Four, Are you out of the sim?" she asks timidly.

"What? Not again! Let go of me! Who is this?" I wiggle out of the loosening hold and I see the face that I wouldn't expect to see in a million years.

_Peter._

**A/N sorry about the really short chapter but I felt that needed to be there and not become long so next chapter will be longer and better I promise. I will update again after 2 reviews THANKS!**


End file.
